This invention relates to aqueous liquid absorbent devices and, more particularly, is directed to improved catamenial tampons having enhanced absorbency characteristics.
Most currently available catamenial tampons are made solely from cotton, rayon, or other cellulosic-based fibers. Such tampons are typically compacted and stored within a tampon applicator. Thus, when the tampon is ejected from the tampon applicator into the vaginal cavity, it is enveloped by the vaginal walls. Thus positioned, the tampon absorbs the menstrual flow to prevent leakage thereof from the vagina. During such absorption, the tampon gradually expands.
However, the flow characteristics of a significant number of individuals are such that the absorption capacity and the rates of absorption of such tampons are inconvenient for practical purposes. In other words, during heavy menstrual flow, even the best of the traditional cellulosic tampons, such as the long staple cotton tampons, may not be capable of sufficiently rapid absorption and also may well require inconveniently frequent replacement. Oversaturated, or bypassed, tampons can result in a leakage of the menses with a consequent discomfort and staining of the undergarments. Increasing the size of conventional cotton or similar tampons to increase capacity causes problems of insertion and withdrawal. The alternative of frequent daily changes is limiting of the user's activities and thus is highly undesirable.
Tampons incorporating a "super-absorbent" material (more fully defined below) have been used to varying degrees with some success in the last few years. Such tampons may include super-absorbent fibers incorporated with more traditional absorbent materials. These super-absorbent tampons can increase capacity on a percentage basis by better than 50%.
The high-capacity super-absorbent fibers act to reabsorb the menses from the other absorbent materials (as well as from other wetted surfaces). However, the super-absorbent fibers pull the menstrual flow from the other material without regard to the level of menstrual flow. Thus, during light or minimal flow, the highly absorbent nature of the tampon tends to dehydrate the vaginal tissue. This, of course, can be a source of considerable irritation and discomfort, particularly during withdrawal of the tampon. This discomfort may last for some time after removal of the tampon and even lead to difficulty in inserting the next tampon.